The Range
The Range is the eastern most region of the Ashen Coast and is lorded over by the great family of the House of Gregor. Represented as a region by a rampant horse head, the region is known as one of the most similar to that of the rest of the Kingdom. Regions Within the March of the Range, several regions exist throughout. Despite the long rolling plains of the Range, the area is largely centralized to several regions rather than there be larger settlements spread throughout. As a result, one can find a plethora of small hamlets, such as Crossbrook, which dot the landscape countlessly, throughout the Range. Earldom of Gryphon's Roost A newer installment and one of lord Adrian Gregor's first political moves, by way of his advisory council. The Earldom of Gryphon's Roost encompasses the Viscounty of Gryphon's Roost and the Barony of the Dusk Thicket, combining the two into a centralized form of Gregor power in the Range. As a result, it allows for the Gregor family to hold dominion over lands formerly separated within the Range within personal boundaries, granting greater freedom at large rather than having to consult others when making decisions of the Range. The title is held by the lord marcher of the Range as well as the viscount of Gryphon's Roost, thus making the title unused outside of notarization. Viscounty of Gryphon's Roost Having been formed long ago when the House of Gregor was first installed into the region, the Viscounty of Gryphon's Roost has encompassed the key holdings of the Gregor Family for centuries. Located within the northern section of the Range against the coast towards The Bite's borders, the Viscounty is the center of the Range. It is a title unused, even in notarization, due to its shared name with the greater Earldom. Rather, it is present as a separation of power within the borders of the Earldom between Gregor's Crossing and Darkhaven. Barony of Blacksand Located in the western most part of the Range, The Barony of Blacksand was created after the *Placeholder*, in which the House of McCallan was named the rulers of the barony. (WiP) Barony of Fang's Grip Home to the House of Houndsbane, Fang's Grip has ancestrally been the home to rather unambitious but staunch supporters of the Gregor family. Tracing their roots back to a Gregor knight family, the Houndsbanes have ruled over their land for centuries as watchmen of the trade roads of the Range, as well as acting as wardens for the smaller hamlets that dot around the area. Initially a barony, the region was elevated to Viscounty under Lord Adrian Gregor after Lord Simeon Houndsbane's service during the First Range Rebellion. It was later demoted during the Second Range Rebellion after Simeon was killed at the battle of Mistvale. Placed under his sister, Liara, the territory was reduced to a barony to prevent potential uprisings in the future from being easier from that region. Within the Barony is the town of Hound's Ward, which acts as the Houndsbane seat, and is placed against a rising plateau, one of the few in the relatively flat landscape of the Range. Barony of the Dusk Thicket A long standing barony since the War in the Ashen Coast, the Barony of the Dusk Thicket encompasses the lands ruled over by the near defunct House of Darkwater. Located within the forest of which the barony shares its name, this region is one of the few where it is found that the Old Ways are prevalent within the Range. Largely unremarkable, the land is known for growing medicinal herbs and is located along the coastline. It was combined into the Earldom of Gryphon's Roost by Adrian Gregor after his marriage to Mariuanna Darkwater. Barony of the Sheer Located in the southernmost part of the Range along the border to The Reach is the Barony of the Sheer, a newer installment of the Range. Formerly dotted with hamlets a plenty, the region was officiated as a barony at the behest of Duke Berenal Grayblade so as to encourage re-population of the area, and to provide an area to place the sudden influx of refugees entering into the Ashen Coast. The area is currently ruled over by the House of Kolreen after their predecessors removal from power. Barony of Edenford (Destroyed) Located in the eastern Range along the borders of the now crown lands, Edenford was a sizable barony under the lordship of the House of Chester prior to its collapse. Having been absorbed into the Range proper after the House's demise, the region was largely left in disrepair in some areas or delegated to management by mayoral rule. Families The House of Gregor One of the three Great Families, the House of Gregor is one of the oldest families in the Ashen Coast. Ruling over the March of the Range, the Gregors have long since been a principle family that have embraced change that has come with Gilneas' evolution. Loyal to a fault and staunch worshipers of the Light, the Gregor family exemplifies modern Gilnean themes. A vast family, they are led by Xavier Gregor's eldest son, Adrian Gregor, who rules out of their seat of Gregor's Crossing within the Earldom of Gryphon's Roost. The House of McCallan Lords of The Black Sand, formerly of the Earldom of the Grip, the McCallans are a Southern Gilneas family that has been brought into the Ashen Coast through their service in the Blades of Greymane. The current head of the house, John "Reaper" McCallan is a close friend to Berenal Grayblade being able to call him by his first name without issue. He was elevated to headland nobility after his return from his imprisonment in Kalimdor. the McCallans have been made Barons of Blacksand and kept under their service to Lord Adrian Gregor The House of Houndsbane Lords of Fang's Grip and former viscounts, the House of Houndsbane is a long standing Range family. One of the few nobles who were established in the Range, due to the lack of centralization in the region, the Houndsbanes were characteristically loyal to the House of Gregor. This trend was broken by Lord Simeon Houndsbane who set off the chain of events for the First and Second Range Rebellions. Rather than completely be disbanded, Lady Liara Houndsbane salvaged the family name by siding with the Duchy during the second rebellion against her brother. By the end of the rebellion, Liara was named the new lady of the House of Houndsbane. They rule from their castle within Fang's Grip, Hound's Ward. The House of Haven Lords of the Dusk Thicket, the House of Haven is a relatively new noble family, created upon the elevation of Idrya Haven to lordship. Created due to their consistent and dependable service as well as the fact that the House of Darkwater had been made defunct, the House of Haven helps to represent the changing times in the region of the Dusk Thicket. The House of Kolreen Lords of the Sheer, the House of Kolreen is a newer family to the nobility of the Range. While the house has been known to be within the Range for generations, they did not advance past a knightly house until the removal of the House of Whitefang from their position, following Catil Whitefang's opting to give up her lands. Placed in the region by Adrian Gregor, the Kolreens have taken to their new position and seek to keep the Sheer in line. Led by Melissa Kolreen, the House has so far seen a promising start. The House of Chesterhill Descendants of the House of Chester, the Chesterhills have been granted their forebears lands and titles after the extensive work of Major Aeliren Chesterhill in the Blades of Greymane and beyond. Placed in the hands of one of the most loyal members of their order, Aeliren seeks to restore the barony of Edenford and its respective holdings in the name of the Range. The family has chosen to adopt the colors of their ancestors rather than replace them, having updated the crest to more modern appearances. The House of Chester: Defunct Lords of the Barony of Edenford, the House of Chester has been defunct for many generations. Following the destruction of Edenford, the family's legacy has been mostly lost to time. They are survived by the Chesterhill family, who is in service to the Blades of Greymane. The House of Darkwater: Defunct Lords of the Dusk Thicket, the House of Darkwater was one of the older families of the Range. Originating as simple knights sworn to the House of Gregor back when the family revered the Old Ways, the Darkwaters set off into the Dusk Thicket towards the apex of the War in the Ashen Coast. Seeking religious freedom, they established the town of Darkhaven within the Dusk Thicket. They later resurfaced, pledging loyalty to the House of Gregor a few years after the end of the war. The family was believed wiped out during the Invasion of Gilneas when the lord and his sons were killed defending Xavier Gregor, but a splinter branch of the family was found. This splinter branch, led by Mari Darkwater ultimately ended up failing as well, as Mari did very little outside of the restoration of the town. After her divorce from Lord Adrian Gregor, Mari was slain during a riot a few months later, thus bringing an end to the line. Rather than allow his son, Jeran, to take his mother's name, Adrian set an end to the Darkwater line and began the rule of the House of Haven in the region. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:The Range